Don't kick up a fuss, Bones
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Being best friends, two feel down, that's life. With Bones around Jim has to learn he is someone he can rely on despite being angry. Jim was hiding something from them as a secret and Bones learn good way to annoy him. Two shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Don't kick up a fuss, Bones_ is another two shot I have in mind when writing other story, been fiddle with them.

I don't own characters.

**Don't kick up a fuss, Bones  
**

Chapter 1

Doctor McCoy looked critically at teams in front of him, his eyes only check Jim's first before could lay eyes on the rest. It caused Jim to groan.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a patient. And it's an order."

"Fine, captain," McCoy answered, and looked at rest. Jim did not looked surprised of sudden change, with respect heading to Jim using the word captain more than his nickname.

It was cold war between two best friends, they weren't telling anyone of it, but they able to gather and draw conclusion. McCoy had been criticized for speak out of line in one colony, and in result involving argument into risking sever ties of treaty, afterwards he changed. Jim felt uncomfortable, had a feeling his best friend enjoy looking that way of his expression. He don't mind, had been pranked at for sitting on weird fake cushion as second layer which nearly caused laughter in Bridge. It was naughty prank McCoy got him responsible for fake fart and Jim had to throw it away disgustedly. Later they are in agreement of cold war since he started it.

"All is fine?"

"Absolutely, doctor," Jim emphasized dramatically with a smile.

He tried not to wince each step taken down on the floor. Thankfully no one pick up hint, his face looked neutral, with poker look which earned himself Spock's confused stare.

"Captain?" Spock asked, greeted him with question addressing to him but Jim intercepted in before Spock could launch speech of his sheepish expression.

"I was tired. The rest of crew are tired as well, after long day off Enterprise."

"It isn't I intend to-"

"Spock, if I am in pain, it's the exhaustion, I want to sleep off, you're dismissed to Bridge."

Spock looked defeated when receiving order from Jim but still remained wary, continued on. "Be well rested, I'll wait for you in next shift." He walked away with reluctance.

McCoy was thinking to speak up but Jim was faster, delegating the next task. "Doctor, you're also but it's MedBay you heading."

"Yes captain." Jim heard lifeless tone in McCoy's voice and it send pangs in his heart. He missed old banter they used to share in past, now they turned formal he don't quite like until one day he hoped they revert normal. _When that day will come?_ Jim thought.

As team headed to any different directions Jim headed to quarters, when realizing he was alone, then started to leap down towards it with repetitive "damn it" all the way without bumping any one miraculously to see him hopping in pain.

How it happened was earlier time when he was in planet taking out the shoe because of sore foot to soothe in fountain his feet waded in, it was the moment when he stepped out awkwardly having his heel accidentally hit on fountain's brick as pain shot in through his brain sending signal, he had been pursing lips grimly, and strangely to Spock seeing him chanaged expression for his liking. Jim immediately knew it was cut he has. Bearing with pain for an hour, Jim was professional not to reveal he was in pain walking with great deal he muster with long dull look for Ambassador's conclusion he was a serious captain. He did raise a bit suspicion to Spock, but he did not figure, straightaway. It was impressive that they were pleased and impressed of he handle seriousness, until now he leaping to quarters, like child.

He stopped cursing when reaching it, when entering, he don't bothered change out clothes. Jim then slumped on bed, slept straightaway.

Next hour he start tossing around restlessly with sweat, waking up soo, as opening his eyes then started sitting up. He usually get caught by Bones but now was alone, felt warm as suspected it was fever. His fingers felt moist of fever when feel being burn by stove.

"Crap. At this time I did not had thermometer. I guess PADD can, if I monitor myself..." Jim murmured. He grabbed PADD and figured."99.9F Okay. I'm logically sick with a low grade fever. Gah, I sound like Spock."

After monitoring, he tossed aside PADD; Jim looked at ceiling miserably, knowing fever was going to head high soon. Looking at the bed sheet, the end was speckled with dots of blood he know it leaking out of shoe. He got himself up, slowly and painfully, starting pulling out the left shoe in grimace, feeling warm and sticky, as it was bad, deep, and waiting to be removed. He then realized it was bad infection.

His mind ask him to fight, not to scream, when shoe released. He was sure his face look like ghost but could feel slight flush around cheeks, of illness.

The door was knocked. Familiar voice was heard. Jim immediately believe game is over. "Jim! I'm going to invite myself in, if not open it!"

He braced for worst. Bones came in. Jim predict Bones was going to fuss over soon and prediction turn true.

"How the hell your feet end up injured?" demanded Bones, looked horrified at small hideous sight from bird's eye point of view. Eyes turned wide at it.

"You didn't groan cos you're hiding from us!" Southern accent thickening. "Did you hop all the way here?"

"Yeah, there is no other solution, but to hop here, like cute bunny."

"Woah, there is no surprise here, you give yourself compliment here and I don't know how to make comment of it, Jim," McCoy suddenly turn sad. "Cold war's over. Get up, Jim, I'm taking you to MedBay. Don't ever think to override with your orders as you're my patient."

He couldn't help emphasize but looked exasperated to see, smiling Jim looking up, goofy. He glared back, as it was effective when Jim just whined.

"Stop looking at me like that as if I'm your ground, to drill hole."

"That was stupid figure of speech," McCoy looked deadpanned and it was not his first time, both make Jim laughed.

"C'mon Jim. Do your thing. Hop with all what you have."

"God sakes Bones when I said _bunny _it's another figure of speech! Damn it just hurl me up Bones I don't want to sound like you any more at this moment we're still best friend! Damn it Bones! Get me up or I consider kick your butt with. I'm feisty enough to talk back banter, gawd, I miss you Bones! Fire in the whole!"

Silence followed.

"Well said, Jim."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter of the day! Jim's friend turn protective but they all are in right mind; and here in later chapter Bones learn to relax after seeing work up Jim.

Chapter 2

It is ordinary Jim allowing McCoy to wrestle him up as he felt himself been steer by him, and limp when hopping down corridor with Bones' support much to his amusement. McCoy is only one leading his best friend, who just give up fight to let Bones with obligation. The captain has something to do in mind, as want to exercise by ways to hopping, to get back circulation up. Dream is destroyed expectedly when he let himself sitting on biobed, with McCoy's help.

"37.2 degree, that means, I can't leave you in lurch by looking after your wound," McCoy replied, examined it.

"You need to stay for a while when I look after it, you're not going to stay overnight here, if you're thinking."

Jim's face brightened up by the news, as he smiled, and cute features was evidently shown, if girls saw it, they will be taken in by his good looks and smiling back at him. McCoy wondering why he did not reply back, looking up, to see captain he served, was fallen asleep.

Next twenty minutes he grunted awake, for a moment, Jim felt disoriented. A familiar voice reaching his ears, it's not McCoy.

"I'm aware of-"

"Bones told you so, I'm fine." Jim interrupted, looking up at Spock, First Officer examining at him. He noticed blanket, and it was McCoy who spread it earlier, over him when he was sleeping.

"He did, captain," Spock raise his eyebrow. "I should have pursue matter earlier that you are injured, but I'm sure that you want to handle on your own, as it's a small wound."

"Yeah, I insist that way, not your fault."

"Would you like me to assist you, when you want to walk back quarter tonight?"

"If you want to, it's fine with me. Did Bones put you up to this?"

"He did not, captain, I simply offer when I first heard him as I plan to ask you soon personally; it's me wanting to take his place as he looked exhausted, who did not take enough sleep after tending a major surgery of cadet who survive earlier in Away Team mission."

Jim couldn't help smiling up at him. "You did a great job, Spock."

"It is my duty to look after chief officer who did more, patching you up, and along with Enterprise crew. He will be pleased if told he has salary raise."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I did not, captain, I'm simply, implying using your humor, to lift your spirit and morale up. Apparently, it did work."

Jim looked stern at him.

"You are laughing inside, to give me a mock stern look, that wish not to give me satisfaction."

"You're no fun," complaining Jim. "It was my first time not to laugh, as your attempt to joke is predictable."

"I don't believe my joke is that bad, captain, you are pulling my leg."

"Ah! You use human's metaphor and you did well pulling emotions."

Spock humbly bowed. "I learn a lot from you captain, as I notice, you like to emphasize more, of it to bring out my humanity."

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help to lift me up?"

Spock nodded, gently heave him up, to his feet. "I assume you want to hop, while I walk, captain?"

"You got it. Want to do experiment, together?"

"When you are ready."

Jim laughed as they managed to. Mostly Spock guiding him when they walk out of MedBay, with Jim hopping and his arms supporting by First Officer.

"Now you are most fun to be with."

"This childish antic is acceptable, as you're not allowed to walk, on your wound foot."

"Do I get a chance to hop with you, tomorrow?"

"Not impossible, Jim."

For first time, Jim cracked a smile when the quarter's door closed.

He was rested well after good night sleep. After twenty minutes, he woke, to take a good look at his wound, examining it as it's fully healed. After dressing himself, and boots, he made his way to Bridge where heard Chekov called: "Kepten on the Bridge!"

"What will be the next mission?"

"To Hopper's planet?"

Jim raise an eyebrow to Spock. First Officer simply look ahead, at stars of screen before him.

"We haven't been to planet, who name it, anyway?"

"Remember last time we were on mission, as planet deserted with remnants of Ice Age? Spock call it as Hopper's planet. All Bridge crew agree it has nice catch of a name."

Spock's lip twitched.

"You are next sly person I ever see." Jim gawked at him when emphasizing.

His comment got every Bridge crew's eyebrows rising high except for McCoy, who just laughed.

"I thought I'm only one."

Afterwards he was left breathless when recomposing back.

His fit got Chekov giggled at bit realizing a small joke behind, but added in another, when pipe in: "I also play hopscotch when I was young, the name fits planet, because it encompass with snow, which can be drawn with giant hopscotch. And it'll be funny to see."

It got McCoy to laugh more harder.

"It got me thinking, Yeti learn to use its big foot to play hopscotch!" he added.

Well, his joke ended well in Enterprise, as every one on Bridge was entertained to spin tales as not knowing Spock name after incident of Jim graze his foot. Now Enterprise felt like home to Jim, now McCoy has his own fun, relaxing, as it did lit up everyone's smile in Bridge as if Christmas comes early.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? This fic looks lonely!


End file.
